dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esther Buné
Esther Buné is one of Miriam Kimaris' Rooks and a member of the now-extinct House of Buné that can tame Dragons, and the younger sister of Ladora Buné, a Rook for Sairaorg Bael. Though she can transform into a Dragon, she isn't particularly powerful due to only having the average power of Devils, however, because of this, she trains daily so that she can become more useful to Miriam. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Esther is a young, pretty girl with red eyes and dark green hair, however, due to wearing contacts, her eyes take on the form of wine red and after dying her hair, she now has blonde hair. She did this so that she didn't have a similar appearance to her elder brother, though it wasn't by bad-will. She has delicate features and a usually bright and fierce impression due to glaring too much at other people. Her hair consists of blunt bangs, with it falling down to her cheeks at the side, and the end of her hair takes on the shape of drills. She also has what looks like antennae in the form of hair coming out of her head, just before a black headband that has four feather-like ornaments on one side, which are actually made out of metal. She wears a mostly pink and black formal knee-length dress, that has long sleeves going down to her wrists and multiple ribbons tied around it, with white trimming around the hem of the dress and at the end of her cuffs. She also has white tights and dark dress shoes with red ribbons. When she transforms into a Dragon, instead of taking on a brown and black appearance like her brother, she becomes dark gray. In this form, she has two horns on her head, pointing forward like a bull and fanged teeth, along with a long tail and four long-clawed limbs. She can also grow wings depending on the situation, though she is usually on all fours on the ground for fast mobility. Her body is also covered in mailed plates, giving her an armored look. Personality Esther is a rather elegant and energetic individual. She takes great joy in simple things and will glare at others who don't understand the simple joys in her life, like her elder brother, who she constantly scolds for being too serious and even arrogant at times. Though she scolds her brother for being arrogant, she can also be arrogant herself at times, such as when she comes into contact with other Dragons. Regardless of this, she always shows a cheery outlook on things and will take fun in everything, hopping and skipping about in perpetual joy. When others' don't meet her expectations, or if they're too serious, she glares at them as hard as she can - this is why her eyes usually give off a rough vibe, even when she's smiling vibrantly. Ladora always tells her off because she's destroying her delicate face, but she always brushes him off and then scolds him for worrying about her, when he could be training to help Sairaorg. In a fight, Esther can take things too far due to her child-like personality, however, she is always regretful afterward because of the damage she caused to the surroundings and to her opponent. History Esther and Ladora Buné are both from the House of Buné, an extinct clan of the 72 Pillars. Because of this, and because of their mixed heritage, the two were always scorned by the Pure-blooded Devils and discriminated against. It got so bad at one point, that the two were forced out of their residence and had to live out on the streets for months. During this time, Ladora hardly ate anything, as most of the food he managed to procure was given to Esther. Though she felt guilt at eating it all, she did so because of her hunger, even if she still forced him to at least eat a small portion of it. One day, the two were found by Sairaorg who brought the two to the Kimaris Manor. It was there, that Esther met her future King, Miriam Kiamris. After giving the two plenty of food, a bath, and a change of clothes, Sairaorg asked if they would be interested in joining his peerage, but Miriam interrupted him saying "our" peerage. Though Sairaorg just laughed this off, he gave the two the choice of joining one of their peerages or staying and helping in other duties until they can leave on their own with their own terms. After talking about it amongst one another, the two came to an agreement: Ladora would join Sairaorg's peerage and Esther would join Miriam's. The two pledged to serve and protect their King, and the Kings agreed and gave them each an Evil Piece; a Rook for the both of them. Since then, Esther has served at the side of Miriam, though she has found the girl to be quite odd, but strangely likable at times. Though she gives her plenty of space due to not wanting to get caught up in anything too weird. Powers and Abilities ' Average Demonic Power' - Like other Devils, she possesses the natural ability as one, however, her capabilities in it are rather lacking. Even though she was born with not that much power, she tries her best every day and trains the most out of everyone else in her use in her own Demonic Power, so that she can be useful to Miriam. Enhanced Strength - Because of her origins, she possesses a high level of strength, and because she possesses the Rook Evil Piece, that strength has been increased even further. When she transforms into her Dragon-form, her strength more than doubles than her normal form. Enhanced Speed - Because of her origins, she possesses a high level of speed. When she transforms into her Dragon-form, she actually becomes faster than one would think. Immense Endurance - Because of her origins, she possesses a high amount of endurance, and because she possesses the Rook Evil Piece, her endurance has been increased even more. When she transforms into her Dragon-form, her endurance skyrockets due to her metallic-like armor that covers her body. Enhanced Stamina - Because of her origins, she possesses a high amount of stamina. Because her Dragon-form burns a lot of her stamina, she regularly trains in improving her stamina so that she can last a lot longer in her Dragon-form. Currently, she can stay in her form for around thirty minutes and seven seconds. Skillful Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Due to needing to protect herself when not in her Dragon-form, Esther has trained in fighting bare-handed with several people, including Sairaorg Bael. Because of this, she is a skilled fighter and can take down even stronger Rooks because of her high skills in fighting in close quarters. Sharp Reflexes - Due to her harsh training, she gained rather quick reflexes. She can pick up movement faster than even some Knights can, thus, allowing her to react to fast attacks she shouldn't be able to block or dodge. Dragon Transformation - Due to her being connected to the Buné Clan, Esther can transform into a Dragon, however, this also comes with the weaknesses for one too. *'Fire Breath' - When she takes her Dragon-form, Esther can breathe out sapphire blue flames, which can even challenge Miriam's Phoenix fire. Dragon Tamer - As a member of the Buné Clan, Esther can tame Dragons much easier than others can. Flight - Because she is a Devil, she can fly with bat-like wings, though she can also sprout out the wings of a Dragon, whether she's taken her Dragon-form or not. Trivia *Her physical appearance is based on Fredrika from Hitsugime no Chaika. *She came about due to wanting a Dragon in Miriam's peerage. **Using the House of Buné's ability to turn into Dragons was something I wasn't sure on, however, I didn't want to make her a powerful individual, but instead, someone connected to someone from canon, thus, she became a Buné and younger sister to Ladora. *Because she can transform into a Dragon, Kaida, a Ōmukade, torments her on the daily. **Esther dislikes Kaida the most out of the group and she always tries to stay away from the girl, even going as far as to eat in another room (due to them usually eating breakfast and dinner together) or sitting as far away from her as possible, even if she has to get away from the table to eat. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Deus Vult